


Oikawa Really Is Amazing

by setsumiyakami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, blowjob, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: Reuploaded and re-done in parts. Originally posted back in 2014.Due to it raining outside Oikawa and Iwaizumi are stuck inside. Iwaizumi soon finds out that a bored and bragging Oikawa is never something you want to have in your bedroom, but he may reconsider after this.A quick sloppy first blow job drabble.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 97





	Oikawa Really Is Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I don’t write much for Haikyuu but I decided to revisit some of my older fics to fix them up.  
> I’ve fixed up parts of this and added some at the end. I may even make another chapter. Who knows?
> 
> Haikyuu nor the characters belong to me.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to hang out after school. In fact, it happened more than either of them would say it did. After stopping off at a small cafe for dinner after volleyball practice they made their way to Iwaizumi’s place, like normal, and were going to practice some more volleyball moves, also like normal. Except that today it started to rain unexpectedly with no signs of stopping. Which lead to their current situation with Oikawa spread out on his back on the bed and Iwaizumi doing homework at his desk.

“Hey Iwa-channn.” Oikawa called out from his position on the bed. The other made a noise to show that he had heard him.

“I think I have the best mouth for pleasing people.”

Iwaizumi looked up from his homework and over to the boy sprawled across his bed, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

“Well, it doesn’t please me. Though, what makes you say that?” He raised an eyebrow towards the other male.

“No, but seriously, this one girl I was dating said that I was the best guy she ever had--” Oikawa was cut off midsentence as a notebook was sent flying through the air and into his face. A dull thud echoed around the room.

“I don’t want to hear about you getting it on with another girl!” Iwaizumi stood up and was facing the bewildered setter. Oikawa started to laugh as the other sat back down at the desk.

“But Iwa-chan…don’t you want to hear about my amazing tongue?” Oikawa rolled over onto his stomach with his hands supporting his head held up.

“Not really, no. It’s one of the last things I would want to hear.” Iwaizumi went to swing his chair back towards his textbook but stopped when he saw the look on Oikawa’s face. That devious look that showed he was planning something.

“Why don’t I just try my tongue out on you and see if I can change your mind then? Hmm?” Oikawa’s voice dripped sarcasm but his actions spoke otherwise, he pulled himself off the bed and onto the floor, kneeling right in front of Iwaizumi. A slutty look covered his face.

“No.” Iwaizumi turned the chair completely towards the open textbook on his desk and away from the other boy. He knew that Oikawa was joking, he had to be joking.  
Although, soon after his chair was swung back around and Oikawa was still there, sitting on the floor in front of him with that same look upon his face. No words were spoken as Oikawa brought his hands up to undo Iwaizumi’s belt and zipper but as soon as his hands were reaching for the waistband of his boxers Iwaizumi stopped him.

“I thought you were joking about this.” Iwaizumi was trying to push away the others hands but it didn’t help the situation. Oikawa looked up at him, a stern look crossing his face even though they weren’t on a court.

“I would never joke about this.” Oikawa said it with such determination that Iwaizumi had stopped struggling. Oikawa’s face immediately switched back to his goofy grin and he winked up at the other then quickly pulled down his boxers, revealing Iwaizumi’s limp member. This snapped the other out of his daze.

“But…um” Iwaizumi was stuttering. He wanted this situation to stop but at the same time he didn’t. His mother was downstairs and what if she walked in now. How would that look? At least the rain and thunder were loud enough to cover most of their noise. His thoughts were cut off by Oikawa starting to move his hand which had wrapped itself around Iwaizumi’s dick while he was lost in thought.

“Just relax and enjoy the pleasure I’m going to give you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s wide smile returned before he lowered his head.

At first it started out with Oikawa just licking strips up the others dick from the base to the head. Iwaizumi managed to hold back the few moans that the other boy was enticing from him but his breathe became audibly louder and harder. With the combined feelings of Oikawa’s tongue and hand, Iwaizumi was soon fully hard.

“You’re so big.” He said it with that tone that made Iwaizumi want to punch him but Oikawa just sat back and observed what he had already done to his friend.

“Shut up and take it fully already.” Iwaizumi mumbled and looked down with half lidded eyes.

Oikawa didn’t need to be told twice. The look that he had received sent shivers down his spine that ended up in his own crotch. Oikawa took the head of the other’s dick into his mouth and started to massage the top and slit with his tongue. Pre-cum starting to leak into his mouth and he starts to lower his head even more until the large appendage almost chokes him. When he thinks that he can’t take anymore into his mouth he pulls back. Letting it almost fall from his lips but then bobbing his head so he takes it almost all the way back into his mouth again. Oikawa continues to bob his head and use his tongue to lick at the member every time he pulls it back into his mouth and then lick at the head when he pulls away.

Iwaizumi reaches down and grabs at Oikawa’s hair pulling the others head back and then forwards, setting up a faster rhythm than before. Oikawa hums from the feeling of his hair being pulled and Iwaizumi let’s out a moan then uses one of his hands to cover his mouth. He feels the other smile around his dick and unconsciously he thrusts forwards into the other’s mouth. Oikawa coughs but then keeps going, starting up an even faster pace than before and his tongue is sweeping everywhere over Iwaizumi’s dick.

“I-I’m going to cum.” Iwaizumi manages to get out between his partially muffled gasps.

Oikawa continued to move his head at the same pace while he moves one hand to pump the rest of Iwaizumi’s dick he couldn’t fit into his mouth and his other to massage his balls. Not long after and he feels the other stiffen and let out a low, partially muffled moan though his fingers. Oikawa pulled his mouth away until just the head of the other dick in his mouth as Iwaizumi releases into his waiting mouth. He tries to swallow it all but his mouth soon becomes full so he opens it. Cum dripping down his chin and Iwaizumi finishes on his face. He can feel the other’s cum covering the whole inside of his mouth and even his throat from the amount he swallowed and the feeling like he’s about to gag on the sticky stuff still lingers. He tries to swallow the rest of what’s in his mouth and licking his lips to get the rest of it but Iwaizumi brings his face closer. 

To Oikawa’s surprise, Iwaizumi licks his bottom lip then kisses him, mouth partially open. Oikawa follows and kisses him back. Soon their tongues are swirling together inside of each other’s mouths and he can feel Iwaizumi’s almost cleaning the inside of his mouth and tongue. The two of them break a part with a string of saliva still connecting them, they both gasp for air as they try to catch their breath. Oikawa looks up at the others face, trying to analyze what emotions were covering his face.

“Well, was it amazing?” Oikawa still has some cum on his cheek as he speaks and Iwaizumi leans forwards to wipe it off.

“It was...okay.” Iwaizumi speaks gently then leans back against the chair.

“Hmph, just okay?” Oikawa stands up to go to the washroom and clean up but as he stands Iwaizumi notices the bulge in his pants and knows the other will be taking a longer time in the bathroom than just ‘cleaning up’. 

Once Oikawa is out of the room Iwaizumi leans his head back against the chair. What had just happened was better than okay. It was better than anything he’d ever felt and it truly was amazing. Although, he would never tell that to Oikawa but he wouldn’t be against doing it again and again. Now, he would have to figure out a way to pay him back for all that pleasure he had just provided. Images of him going down on Oikawa played across his mind and even dirtier thoughts clouded his imagination. His thoughts are cut short as his bedroom door slowly opens revealing a flustered Oikawa. 

“I think I was too good, Iwa-chan. It seems I can’t calm myself down now.” The other male steps fully into the room, closing the door behind him as he spoke. The rather large bulge still extremely noticeable.

“Well, looks like I’ll have to help you with that too. Time for you to see my skills.” It was his turn to smirk at the blushing Oikawa.

Iwaizumi made his way to his bed and Oikawa joined him instantly, not waisting any time. The two undressed completely in a heated make out session which quickly turned into more that Iwaizumi had ever thought they would be doing during a rainy night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you would like to read more!
> 
> Sorry if it seems OOC I don’t really write this pairing or this fandom much anymore.


End file.
